Memories I Tried To Hide
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: An angsty piece, may involve later character death depending on my mood! warnign hinted Yaoi may have actually stuff later on SasuNaru pairing some swearing You have been warned!


Rose: sulks in corner

Naruto: also sulks in corner

Rose: "get your own corner"

Naruto: "no"

Sasuke: "stop sulking DOBE"

Naruto: "no"

Sasuke: points finger are Rose "YOU did this!"

Rose: "eeep" runs

I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Memories I Tried To Hide

Cool pale fingers inched down the warm tanned arm underneath it, its digits tracing the skin beneath them and memorizing every inch of it. Smooth unblemished skin met the wondering hands as it traced lazy circles into the skin. The hands moved further down the arm, the lazy circles stopping abruptly as smooth skin now bubbled and bumped unexpectedly.

Sleek ebony brows furrowed in concentration as the hand lightly trace the area again, soft finger tips rose and dipped as they touched the uneven skin beneath them, ebony brows seemed to scrunch up even further as pale eyelids flickered open to reveal dark almost endless of onyx. The boy pulled himself up carefully trying not to wake the body beneath him. Untangling their limbs the body underneath shifted shocking the boy into a rigid stance trying to judge if the other was still asleep.

After a moment or two of silence the boy decided that the other was still sound asleep and began to move. Luckily for him as the other had moved they had given the other access to the limb the boy was confused about. With small moves he lifted the others arm from the bed and moved it gently till it rested near the boys head, he ran his hand down the arm feeling for the area he had discovered earlier.

Dark pools drank in the other's features in the soft morning light, bright blonde hair dazzled in the soft light as soft whisker like marks adorned their cheeks, the boy was soon pulled form his reverie as his fingers traced the uneven area of skin. The boy tore his gaze form the others face as his eyes came face to face with the others forearm; at first glance he couldn't see anything but tanned flesh. He ran his fingers over the area again and watched as his fingers ducked and bobbed.

Crimson bled onto the once black pools of onyx as the boys anger rose, realizing what the none too old marks meant, he grabbed the others forearm painfully. He shoved the limb trying to nudge the other

"Dobe wake up" the boy all but screamed at the blonde haired counterpart

"…" the blonde didn't stir making the other all but angrier. The boy all but shoved the blonde off the bed earning a sharp yelp as the other jolted awake.

"Huh? What did you do that for Sasuke-teme" the blonde boy climbed back onto the bed and looked groggily at the now scowling Uchiha

"WHAT.ARE.THESE" each word was punctuated and said in a low tone

"Huh? What are what?" the blonde looked confused unto the pressure of his wrist returned and became painfully obvious

"I'll only say this once more" his grip tightened even more "WHAT.ARE.THESE"

The other turned his head way, bright blue eyes closing

"Nothing" his voice was quite almost a whisper

"This is not 'nothing'", Sasuke emphasized the word with a glare, he moved his free hand to grab the blonde's chin forcefully making him look at him

"Naruto look at me" Sasuke decide to try it another way, his voice more of a pleading whisper than the harsh words before.

"Please Naruto" crimson orbs faded back to onyx, slowly blue eyes opened the light hues having left made them dull like he wasn't really seeing anything.

Sasuke grip lessened becoming an almost scared hold on the blonde's wrist.

"Why Naruto? Why did you do this?" Sasuke almost pleaded as he looked Naruto in the face, shame overcame the other as he pulled his arm and face free of Sasuke's grip. Silence hung in the air as the two refused to move or talk any further. He silence was broken as Naruto shifted off the bed and began to get dressed; Sasuke looked on as a sense of hopelessness filled his dark orbs. Naruto sighed as he looked back at the figure on the Bed, Sasuke was sat upright the covers clinging to his waist, his head hung low and his pale hands fisted into the cream sheets.

* * *

Naruto finished the zip on his jacket, his picking up the pace as he dashed from the Uchiha estate.

* * *

'How could I be so stupid' he thought his feet never dropping there pace

'**Maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place'** another deeper voice answered him mentally

'Maybe you should have just left me to die when it happened then'

'**Do you want to die that badly' **the deeper voice replied snidely

"Yes" the tone of his voice barely above a whisper, pain and sorrow evident in the almost mournful tone

* * *

He carried on running through the streets of konoha; even the glares and snide comments were unseen and unheard as he ran past them. He stopped mere centimeters from his door his frame shaking as his lungs tried to bring in the much needed air. His heart beat and breathing calmed as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door to his apartment. He walked in shutting the door behind him stopping only to lock it before he moved through the tiny space he called home towards the bathroom.

* * *

He pulled off the orange jacket the zip catching slightly didn't seem to phase him, next came the black t-shirt he wore followed by the orange trousers and lastly the green ramen patterned boxers. He stepped into the shower, his hands automatically finding the switch. He flipped it, the cold water poured form the shower head covering him in its cold grip though it didn't seem to phase the boy as he sank to the floor, blond hair stuck to his head and limbs became lethargic in the almost frozen temperatures.

* * *

It may have been minutes or hours he couldn't tell as he finally switched off the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist Naruto dragged himself to his room, his form fell heavily on the bed as he curled into the quilts. His skin was paler now as the water seemed to have frozen his very body; it was not only his body but also his mind as he stared blankly at the wall. His eyes briefly flickered as the mornings events replayed in front of his minds eye.

* * *

'what am I going to do now?' the thought sadly the look of Sasuke's face the most prominent thing in his mind

'I'll never be able to look at him again' two arms reached form the quilts, tanned digits moved to wrap themselves into the still damp blonde locks tugging them down harshly. Blue eyes glassed over as a single tear marked its way down his whiskered cheek.

* * *

Sasuke: reads "Eek a little depressing"

Rose: comes in with a black cloak and dark makeup on "I know"

Naruto: follows Rose wearing a similar outfit

Sasuke: glares "Hey I'm the only emo here!!"

Please review!


End file.
